


Mr. Novak's Cabin

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Dean/OMC, Name-Calling, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform, mentioned castiel/omc, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: A mix up at the summer camp leads to Dean sharing Mr. Novak's cabin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Make sure to read the tags first!!!

He shuffled nervously at the door of the cabin and clutched his bag tightly as he glanced around. There had been a miscalculation and his paperwork had gotten placed in the wrong stack but they were already at the camp and alternate arrangements had to be made. No one had seemed to think anything of a young Omega going to stay in Mr. Novak’s cabin. The older Alpha was well known and kind.

Dean looked at the strong jaw, the full lips and the bright blue eyes. There was no way this was legal or smart. An unmated, older Alpha sharing a cabin with a young newly presented Omega was insane.

He stepped inside to see a small cot near the teacher’s bed. It wasn’t like the beds the other students were getting to sleep in and he knew the concern had mostly been about his age along with his recent Omega status for why he was here now.

 _Mr. Novak can make sure you’re safe and there is plenty of room in his cabin_  had been one of the responses he’d heard upon opening his mouth to protest. But kind blue eyes and the assurances of the adults at the camp had him reluctantly picking up his things before following after.

Nothing happened.

Part of him was disappointed because the older man smelled  _perfect_  but a far larger part was relieved since he knew his instincts were fucked up at this point. He had presented in a spectacular way and had been a step away from taking any knot, not matter where it came from, just to deal with the insane need thrumming through him as various Alphas had crowded around him.

They had gotten as far as pressing a cock inside of his young virgin cunt, fucking several times, before a teacher had yanked the Alpha out of him and he’d been locked in one of the Heat rooms at the school.

Dean had spent the rest of the first Heat figuring out how to fuck himself with the toy the school nurse had handed him.

Everything was going fine, though, and Dean had started to relax in Mr. Novak’s cabin. At least it had been fine until the third night when he felt warm hands on him. They quickly pushed away his blanket and were slowly pulling his pants down to bare his small, soft cock to a greedy gaze he could barely make out in the low lighting of the cabin.

Alpha arousal filled his nose and Dean whined at the scent as it played with his instincts he was still struggling to get used to. Slick started to coat his insides and began to steadily leak out of him as Mr. Novak touched him in all the right places.

It was the touch of an Alpha who knew exactly how to manipulate an Omega’s body and Dean was putty in his hands after very little stimulation. Dean melted into every brush of fingers and whimpered pitifully as he was rolled over onto his belly so his ass could be jerked up into the air.

Hot breath ghosted over his warm skin and Dean whimpered when his cheeks were spread so Mr. Novak could lick right across his tight cunt. It had him jerking in shock and shoving his face into his pillow as a choked whimper escaped. Dean’s legs were shaking and he shifted to spread his legs better, some deep instinct guiding him, but the cot wasn’t helping him.

“Come on.” the voice was rough and Dean felt the far older Alpha haul him off the cot to take to his bed. It was bigger and the Alpha was shoving pillows under his hips to keep his ass raised up to the cool night air. “You have to be quiet.” came an admonishment when he whimpered and Dean nodded as he shoved his face into one of Mr. Novak’s pillows.

The instinct to please an Alpha driving him forward without thought.

Mr. Novak’s hot mouth was back and lapping at the slick leaking from Dean before a tongue started to press inside. It thrust into him and Dean was shaking from the sensation. He wasn’t ready for that kind of feeling or for such an experienced Alpha to touch him and it was more than obvious.

He clenched around Mr. Novak’s tongue and when a finger worked in alongside it he almost came lost control without being touched. It stretched him and teased him as Mr. Novak began opening him up with expert fingers.

Fingers pumped inside him, twisted and crooking, as he whimpered loudly against the pillow. “Inexperienced Omegas are always so responsive. Just perfect for a knot.”

Dean felt his small cock aching and rubbing against the pillows as fingers finally withdrew from him. He was panting and shaking and whining at the loss until a weight moved against him.

It settled over him and then the blunt head of a thick cock was pushing his cunt, pressing inside, as he couldn’t keep the broken sound in this time as it burned. Almost the instant the sound escaped him a hand was across his mouth to conceal block the sound as Mr. Novak bottomed out inside him with a quick thrust.

The feeling burned fiercely and stretched him as his cunt clenched tightly around the intrusion while tears blurred his eyes. He felt impossibly full and when hips drew back before thrusting forward he felt his cock drag against the sheets.

Mr. Novak kept him well pinned as he thrust his hips forward roughly and moaned right in Dean’s ear when Dean’s cunt tightened around him or Dean instinctively shifted back into the thrusts seeking to please the older Alpha.

Dean could hear the moans from Mr. Novak and the loud creak of the bed as he was fucked hard into the small bed in the teacher’s cabin. The whole time a warm, heavy weight kept him pinned down in place and filthy words about how tight and hot and  _wet_  he was were breathed against his skin in a rough tone.

The teenage Omega came before Mr. Novak’s knot even started to form and he could hear the breathy chuckle escape as his cunt tried to milk to lock down. “Just on a cock…what a responsive little Omega.” 

The thrusts came harder and quicker, rhythm not as perfect, as Mr. Novak’s knot began to form and pull on Dean’s rim until Mr. Novak was rutting harshly against Dean’s cunt to lock himself inside.

Dean could feel the older man restrain himself from biting and moaned brokenly at the warm rush of come spilling into him in thick pulses as Mr. Novak lazily rocked his hips up against Dean’s cunt while his cock emptied inside Dean’s aching cunt.

He could feel himself clamped around the knot, cunt fluttering and tightening as it milked the Alpha’s knot for every last drop, while short thrusts continued to move him against the bed in a low creaking groan.

“You know I was the one who threw off the count.” Mr. Novak breathed against him and Dean shuddered as pleasure burned low in his inexperienced body. He could feel his teacher’s knot moving against his prostate every time Mr. Novak swiveled his hips. “I knew I had to knot you at least once and what better time?”

Dean whined and shoved his hips back into Mr. Novak’s large knot. “ _Please_.” The word was muffled by the hand that had still not moved. Dean was hard again and he wasn’t used to these kinds of feelings or the heavy weight of an Alpha on top of him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll fuck your greedy little cunt and fill you up.” the words had Dean jerking and coming again as the Alpha inside him continued to grind against his cunt while releasing another load deep inside of him. “I know how to take care of an inexperienced Omega bitch. They’re my favorite after all and we’ll be a camp for weeks.”

Mr. Novak fucked up against his knotted cunt in short jerks causing whines and whimpers to escape Dean each time his taut cunt was pulled on. The large hand remained clamped over his mouth, concealing his sounds, until Mr. Novak eventually slipped free and plugged his cunt with a sound of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Left Dean's age up to the reader because I couldn't decide which age I wanted to put him at. I've found that readers picture different things when you let their imagination decide (though honestly I'm always curious what they're picturing when I don't actually say the age haha).


End file.
